Pop Empress
by sailormai20
Summary: Done as an English assignment. Gou Hiwatari and OC focussed. Kinda a mix of high school musical, mean girls and my own musical experiences. SJay is Gou's younger sister, and wants to be in the school musical. So does Gou and the school princess.


Pop Empress

The lights sparkled, the music flared, the crowd was going wild. Her crimson eyes twinkled; her body moved in the perfected routine, her voice mesmerized all. She was the new Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera and Rhianna all in one. She was the new Pop Empress…

"S-Jay! Get out of the bathroom already! Hours in there wouldn't make a difference cause your way too ugly!" Ah, yes. My brother Gou Alexander Mikhail Hiwatari. A royal pain in the butt. If he wasn't my senpai, I'd deck him.

I sighed and hopped out of the bath. I towelled off, did my hair in an intricate bun and dressed in my crimson and navy sailor fuku. I opened the door to glare at my brother, only to slam it back shut and scrub my teeth.

Our father, Kai, drove us to school. He and Gou are exact look-a-likes. Smouldering crimson eyes, a good height and weight, a fair amount of muscles, and the hair. Spiky, messy, unbrushable and wild; yet totally cool and eye-catching. A light slate colour for the bangs and a deep royal blue at the back. The only differences are that Papa has two blue triangles on each cheek, whereas Gou only has a downward facing quadrant on each cheek. Plus, Papa's smart and Gou's not.

Papa and I only share the same colour eyes and delicate but sturdy frame. I look more like my Mama, Cheza. We're shortish, a tad plump and fast, agile, nimble little beasts. But, somehow, I ended up with bright green hair. Mama's always wondered about that…

We got to school and headed to meet our friends, who were crowding around the notice board, waiting for the most important notice in our schooling lives!… well, not really, but still, it gets the nerves jumpin'! We weren't the only ones in our group here: Makoto, a bluenette with a backwards baseball cap; Ling, a wild pink haired child; Susi, a timid girl with thick horn-rimmed glasses; Hilary, a tall sporty and brainy cousin of ours and Sammy, a small red-haired prankster.

That was my group. One largish happy family! Until Rochelle came along with her super-stylish, super rich and super bitch posse.

Rochelle has long blonde hair, green eyes, full lips, thick lashes, large assets, noticeable curves and a stack of height due to her stilettos. The remaining seven or so girls were similarly dressed in the latest fashion and their 7 ½ inch nails. Of course, Rochelle was the leader because she was an ace at cheating, which made her the ace of everything else as well. Did I mention she was also a super rich life size Barbie?

"What are _you_ brats doing here?" Rochelle flicked her hair back and glared at us, which we Hiwatari children returned ten-fold. "Only those who can actually sing and dance will be chosen for this musical, Sara-Jay." Her smirk widened as her groupies snickered.

"What are _you_ hangin' round here then?! I mean, come on! Seriously, in school musicals they dress decently, something _you_ could never do!" We all roared at Ling's catty comment, while Rochelle fumed and spluttered.

That's when he came. No he wasn't the coolest guy in the school, not even the smartest, not the strongest, sweetest and not even my secret crush. He was just a lowly janitor, carrying the poster that would make or break our entire school year. We all stopped breathing, and the crowd behind us rippled with excitement. The cool guys vs. the losers. The poster was revealed as the cleaner went to complete other tedious tasks. Seconds passed by like hours...

"WHAT!?" The screech was ear-shattering. Rochelle was not a happy little vegemite. But I sure was. Most the cast had been chosen, except for a few spots. Make or break time! My eyes travelled down the list who were on the list to be in the few remaining comeback positions...Me...Ling...A few juniors and the odd senior...A few girls I knew...Gou...Jane…J- WOAH! Hold the show, folks! Gou? Na-uh, no way! My brother vs. me! I was pretty damn sure this wasn't gonna be all butterflies and buttercups.

Our eyes met and our friends seemed to split into two groups- boys vs. girls. Least my team was gonna win this harsh dog fight version of the well-known, well-loved and traditional game of 'battle of the sexes'! I could tell this it'd be a showdown that I was going to win, using every means possible. Those who are on the list are been filmed this time round, and the students choose the leads. Gou's a sourpuss. So it was a no-brainer to as to who would win. Well, least that's what I'm hoping.

The normally quiet humble household had become a war-zone. Each child was singing non-stop and was dishing out the harshest criticism known to mankind! Tomorrow was show time, and the whole school would be watching! The chance to be a star…to one day see your name up in lights! It was the dream of many, but it would only be reality for two people.

Sara-Jay turned off the radio. She brushed her hair and scrutinised her face for flaws that might hinder her tomorrow. Once she was happy, she bade everyone good night Gou only received a glare, and crawled into bed, dreaming of tomorrows sweet success.

Gou came off stage with a cocky grin. His mum said he had an angel's voice while his dad said he was a lady killer. Apparently, the audience agreed. He walked by his sister with a snooty look.

Sara glared. 'He thinks he's so hot! I'll show him!' The young starlet finished glitzing up and was ready to shine when she walked on stage. Rochelle glared at her from her spot, and S-Jay smiled and waved back. She cued the music and began. 'This is it. They either love you or hate you. It's make or break time girl.' She walked offstage, feeling better now she had a few extra followers.

Time went by, but the musical was still the hottest topic. The fans created trouble over whom like Gou the most, and who was better: Rochelle or S-Jay? The people who'd auditioned received detentions for falling into obvious fight plans. Even the teachers were excited and had bets on certain students secretly, of course. Can't have anyone playing favourites, now can we?!

On an autumn day, the wind picked up dry brown leaves. He grumbled. More work. As if kids aren't messy enough! Now nature was against him. He moved on.

Everyone sighed. Today was not the fated day the yearned for results would come. Alas, their dreams would wait another day.

Tension was rising higher. Strict rules had to be put in place. Breakfast had been restricted to things that were hard to throw and easy to clean. Outings were restricted to an hour or two, and having two children in the car was not acceptable. Walking on rainy days and umbrellas were prohibited, after an injury.

Gou scowled. The list never stopped! His parents had left him alone…in his time of need, too! He sighed dramatically and sniffed.

Rumours said the results were here. What if his parents weren't here to throw him a party! Ohhh! The drama engulfed him and his sniffle opened the gates to 'wallow in self-pity.' He took out a stash of chocolates, turned on the 'Bold and the Beautiful' and shuffled into self-pity.

Didn't the kids realise he was claustrophobic? He finished putting up the poster. He shoved himself through the never ending swarm of students. Being a janitor in a school of edgy kids was harsh work. He seriously needed a vacation, especially after the screams of frustration and joy and hot whispers of gossip and emotion hit him.

Sara ran. The sweat flew and glittered in the sun. Gou puffed as he tried to outrun her. They reached the mailbox at the same time. They wrestled, fought, swore and snatched the letter from one another. It had to be about the musical! It just had to!

The letter went flying in the dry summer wind. The teens realised their prize had gone with a squeal and a mad rush complete with sound-effects began. Sara-jay reached the wonderful, magical, gorgeous letter first, due to a bit of shoving.

She ran off, leaving her niisan in the hot sun. She ran to her 'spot'- a dark, damp place in the majestic jungle that is her garden. Her parents were going to be sooo proud of her! She slipped into a daydream of lights, song, dance and her name in lights, above a million screaming fans.

Sara heard Gou's pounding feet. Her red eyes skimmed the crumpled letter. Her eyes widened and dropped the paper.

Gou pushed through the undergrowth where his sister was rolling around, laughing. Mum wasn't going to like the state of their uniforms…

Sara stopped laughing, as Gou read the letter. She watched him with a hawk-like stare and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Gou kept reading.

Then he screamed. Sara chuckled and ran. She may not be the leading lady, but that was ok. She'd be in chorus with her friends. Gou, on the other hand, would be spending time with Princess Rochelle, in a modern day version of the classic 'Beauty and the Beast'.

She laughed at her brother's scream of despair. Life was truly great sometimes.


End file.
